This invention relates to a method for treating animals with internal and external parasite infestation.
There are numerous flea, tick, and mite control products which involve external or topical treatment procedures including sprays, powders, dips and collars. Most of the existing products or procedures have proven largely ineffective with cats because of the cat's tendency to lick the product from its coat. Further, such topical products, which include pyrethrins and organophosphate insecticides under the brand names of Carbaryl, Malathion, Diazinon, and Dursban, have become increasingly less effective because the parasites have developed greater resistance to these products.
The applicant is aware of two products currently utilized for systemic treatment of ticks and fleas in dogs. These products are organophosphate insecticides under the brand names of Pro-Spot (13.8% fenthion), and Proban (cythioate) marketed by Haver, Mobay Corporation, Animal Health Division, Shawnee, Kans. 66201. Neither of these products are recommended for cats because of their toxicity. Organophospaate insecticides have been in use for some time for tick and flea control, but again, the parasites appear to be developing resistance to organophosphates and their efficacy has dropped off considerably.
The present invention offers an alternative to the known systemic parasite control products. Tests have shown the instant invention to be nearly 100% effective in eliminating flea and tick infestation. There have been no toxic effects on either dogs or cats tested. Hemograms and blood chemistries have remained normal in both dogs and cats.